It's you
by sparkling-saphyre
Summary: Meimi and Seira are happily chatting inside the chapel when Asuka burst in making love confession to the young nun. Meimi in disbelief just smile to them and prayed for the best...AxM CMPLETE!
1. Confessions

Author's Note:

elloe-elloe… so how are you my good readers… actually I'm planning to make a Princess Comet/Cosmic Baton Girl Comet San fiction but there are no subcategory for it… I wish I know how to make one. :P

Anyway, I don't know if I could still make my characters stick to their originals because it has been nine years already since I last watched it in RPN 9 every Friday and I think it was 7:30 to 8 pm… anyway, I can still remember the (KILIG) moments of it, especially where they meet again after some several years.

So don't sue me okay… I'm still trying to recollect some memories for it… Oh how I wish animax will air it… I miss RUBY so much 

"**I pray that who ever read this may enjoy their time reading it and may find time to review it." -saphyre**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1: Confession**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meimi Haneoka with her friend Siera Mimori is happily chatting inside the chapel when suddenly Asuka Jr. came in very angry.

Seira alarm went to him and asks,

"What's wrong Asuka Jr?"

Asuka Jr. frustrated, groan and look at her, at the corner, he saw Meimi looking worried as well

"What's wrong, you ask" he pause for a while "I-I am confused…actually my conscience is killing me"

Seira sensing that he really got a big problem on his shoulder lead him to one of the wooden benches inside the chapel.

'What's wrong with him? He, Asuka Daiki also known as Asuka Jr. the one who is assigned and vowed to catch Saint Tail is getting confused?"

Meimi who's been inside as well and was quietly listening to them walks towards them and sarcastically said

"You, confuse? Huh, and you even have a conscience inside you?" Meimi said looking at him, actually teasing him

"…" Asuka Jr. didn't said a word to anything that she said in fact he ignore her and took Seira's hand which took the two girls in surprise

"A-Asuka Jr?" Seira ask

"Seira, do you really have to be a nun?" that question completely made the two girl look at him confuse on what the young detective just said

"W-what do you mean? You know that it's my vocation" Seira calmly replied while smiling down at him

"Asuka Jr. you're acting really strange. For a detective, you sure are late to know that Seira dreams to be one so why are y-" she immediately silences herself when he cut her off

"Seira, are you sure, even though somebody loves you and is patiently watching you from a far" he reason out with pleading eyes completely ignoring the beginning to annoy Meimi

"S-somebody loves me? B-but…who?" Seira ask hesitating at first; she was painted in multiple shade of red

Meimi being ignored didn't need to be acted trice so she shut herself up and sat in front of Asuka Jr's bench not looking at them. She just plainly face the altar

"Yes, Seira, for two years, I-I think I'm…"Asuka's voice was trailing in Meimi's ears. "In…love…with you"

The two girls were both surprised. For Seira who is in training to be a nun surely didn't expect the sudden confession of this young detective; and for Meimi, she's lost…lost in mix and indescribable emotions

'What's happening…?' I thought… but… he just….and it was Seira… I don't want to… what to do… help me…god…' Meimi didn't said a word nor made a sound, she was just plainly listening to him and his love confession to her best friend

"I…I uhm… you see…" Seira is blushing really hot now. She could feel Asuka Jr's eyes gaze at her and she was avoiding any eye contact with him and trying to caught Meimi's instead

"You don't have to answer yet… I can wait… before I left…" he said standing off the bench

"You're leaving? When and where are you going" Seira immediately ask

'He's leaving?' Meimi repeatedly said to herself and she tried her best not to tear apart

"Yeah, since I already caught St. Tail two years ago, I want to find something more challenging now" Asuka Jr. said looking at Meimi's back "I'll be leaving next week and I maybe gone for who knows… days… weeks… months… or even years"

Seira who's getting really worried about this sudden confession thing is now confused on what to do

"Hmm, I know, maybe we can go out like right now." Asuka Jr. suggested out of nowhere

"What?" Seira's vocabulary word for that day and Asuka notice that. He chuckles

"I mean maybe we can watch some movie, I heard the 'Mission Impossible III' is now showing at it was a great movie" Asuka Jr. excitedly said

"Well it sounds nice but…" Seira look at her best friend who's awfully quiet right now

Meimi sensing that everyone's attention is on her look back to them and place a cheerful smile on her face

"Wow, I didn't know you even had the guts to confess Asuka Jr" Meimi tried to act normal 'I need to do something… please… save me…'

"Well I always mean what I say Haneoka" Meimi's eyes widened

'Haneoka?' she silently repeated "I know and you never disappoint me Asuka Jr." she fired back

"Then you won't mind if we invite you to come along?" Asuka Jr was searching her eyes but he was avoiding it. She smile at him before answering her decision

"Well I love to come with you guys as long as it's you treat" Meimi said and then she snaps her finger from behind and her cellular phone began to ring "Oh excuse me"

Meimi didn't need to read who the caller was. She's a former thief, she's expert in escaping every impossible route; She turn back to her friends and smile

"I'm sorry but I'm declining. It's my dad she told me that the veterinarian for Ruby call and it was her check up today" she excuse

Well for Asuka Jr a detective sure knows when a person is lying and for her who's not a very good one can be easily caught.

"Really, then why don't we drop to your house and get your little hedgehog and drop it in the pet shop. Then we can all have fun later on" Asuka Jr. mischievously said, but it was too late, Meimi had already dash reach the chapel door

"Sorry, but don't want to disturb you too. Bye Seira, have a nice day" and Meimi push the chapel door open and completely vanish from the two teenagers sight

"Meimi…" Seira said. She wasn't really too happy about this. She looks back at the young detective "What's that about? I mean, are you really serious about earlier?"

Asuka Jr. just looks back to her while scratching his back head

"Man, this is harder than I thought" he said seating back down

"Asuka Jr. you better fix this and you better confess with your lies now" Siera said still calm

"You want to know a secret" He ask instead complying to her "Not everything I said earlier is a lie"

Siera raise an eyebrow

"For a nun, you sure act calm and at the same time angry" he joke which he thought is not appropriate at the moment

"ASUKA JR" Seira's voice was rising "Don't kid yourself, you like her and you told her you like me…you're unbelievable"

"Fine…fine… you know about it already but I didn't come here to actually confess to her. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm leaving" Asuka Jr stares up in the ceiling, admiring the simplicity of the chapel

"Y-you mean, you're really going to leave Seika City?" Seira ask, she was back to her normal self now

"Yeah… but I guess I over did it…" he admitted. When he heard nothing from her, he stood up and walks towards the chapel door "See you around Seira. And I know you can be a very good nun, better than now"

Seira smile

"Thank you" and he left.

But she was surprise when the door opens again revealing a cocky smile from Asuka Jr.

"Oh and it's not me who's been having a strong feeling for you…there somebody else" and then he close the door again

Seira walk towards the altar and kneel down, clasping her hands together, close eyes she silently pray

"Lord, forgive me for I have committed a sin for my best friends' happiness" she opens her eyes "I wonder who Asuka Jr. is pertaining to?"

To be continue…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors note:**

So how was it? Is it good or bad? I hope you guys had fun reading this…

**Try reading Gakuen Alice (The Locket thing), CCS (Reach for my heart), and Princess Tutu (Dance of Happy Ending)… and review them too…**


	2. If that’s what you wish

**Author's Note:**

elloe-elloe… so how was it? Did you enjoy it? Well I hope so… anyway, if you haven't watch it yet… well what are you waiting for… watch it… I don't make fanfics when I know my category is not my type… and I know what I like is the kind of things you like too… :P

here's another chapter… I hope you enjoy this… oh **BTW**, it has been two years, for those who already watch it up to the last episode, after St. Tail save Asuka Jr…or vice versa… it took many years before they all went back to Saint Paulia Gakuen… so this is where my fic enters… what happened between those years

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweet Tale of Saint Tail… even if I want to…

"**I pray that who ever read this may enjoy their time reading it and may find time to review it." -saphyre**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 2: If that's what you wish**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meimi silently walk her way down the snowy road in Seika City. She really doesn't want to think what happened earlier; it was really big question mark to her. She was sure he likes St. Tail but she was Saint Tail, she Meimi Haneoka, she guess he doesn't like the true person behind the thief and decided to go for his best friend

"Baka" she utter

"Strong word for a girl like you, don't you think" Meimi look and she wish she didn't.

It was Asuka Jr. who disturb her battling nerve inside her head

"…" Meimi look and sigh and tried to pass him but she tripped. She getting ready for impact when she felt Asuka Jr's arms wrap on her waist for support; he just save her again "S-sorry"

"You really are clumsy" he tease; Meimi immediately pull herself up away from him

"Well sorry if I am" she said as tried to pass him again, leaving the detective laughing alone

"Geez, we're already sixteen and you still act below fourteen" Asuka Jr said running after her

"What do you want? I need to go home now" Meimi irritably said

"Okay, okay… why are mad anyway? I know I'll treat you some delicious Yam when we see one" Asuka Jr. said trying to cheer the mood up

"What are you talking about? I'm not mad so you don't need to treat me anything" she simply said

"Oh yeah, so why are you acting like that?" he finally caught her to face him "Jealousy perhaps?". Meimi stop walking and looks towards him

"First of all, I need to get my pet hedgehog to the shop, second and lastly, I'm not jealous. In fact I'm happy you're with my best friend" she completely explain "now will you let me be"

But Asuka Jr automatically grabs her arms, gently not to hurt you

"Not until you let come with you and spend the day after wards" he said

"And what made you think I'll agree to that" Meimi ask not stopping on her tracks

"Oh come on, you know I'm leaving next week right, can't you do a little favor with your friend?" he gave her a puppy eyes and she just sweatdrop

'He is definitely up to something' she sigh "Fine" she simply said "But what about Seira? You ask her didn't you?"

"Yeah but he turned me down. Now I'm depressed because the person I like doesn't feel the same way towards me" he act as if he was really hurt

Meimi stop again and look at him

"What did Seira said to you?" she ask concerned

"Well… nothing. He said her vocation is to be a nun , period" he reply grinning

"Baka" she said and left him again

"Hey wait up" he call.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meimi and Asuka Jr arrive in the Haneoka residence.

"I'll wait for you here" he said waving a hand to her

Meimi look back to him and nodded her head; she opened the door and was greeted by her mother

"Aren't you inviting Asuka Jr. inside?" Eimi ask while holding Ruby in his hands

"Mother, what are you doing here?" she ask taking Ruby from her and played with her cute pet

"Well your father ask me to stay here because he's job is opening today" he said

"Oh I see" was her only reply

"And Asuke Jr?" her mother brought up again

Meimi remembering the fact that Ruby doesn't really have an appointment today made her frown

'What to do now' she thought

"You know there is a newly opened fun fair today on the next station. Why don't you visit your father there" her mother said

Eimi Haneoka, previously known as Saint Lucifer is no difference in reading her daughter's dilemma

"And you can take Ruby too" she said

Memimi smile and hugs her mom

"Thanks mom, I love you so much" she hugs her mother tightly who just responded to her and then she left.

Meanwhile, Asuke Jr is patiently waiting for her. He was leaning on the gate's post while enjoying the view on the ground

"Are you attracted to the dirt on the ground?" she ask breaking his concentration

"Wh-what" he ask completely surprised. He saw her smile and yeah it was heaven. 'She really is like a sunflower'

"Are you okay, I guess you better just go home" she said, then Ruby jump out of her shoulder and to his.

Asuka Jr laugh a bit and tickle the little hedgehog on his right shoulder

"So should we go now?" he ask politely

"Yeah, but not in the pet shop" she informed, Asuka Jr. look at her "You wouldn't mind if we go to the fun fair right?"

Asuka Jr. seeing that she got away again, smile and said "If that's what you wish"

To be continue:

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors note:**

Well that's it… hopefully everything will flow smoothly on his track. If you know what I mean

**Try reading Gakuen Alice (The Locket thing), CCS (Reach for my heart), and Princess Tutu (Dance of Happy Ending)… and review them too…**


	3. Fair, Tricks, Regrets and Rides…

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I survived another chapter…hehehe… this is getting tough

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweet Tale of Saint Tail… even if I want to… Thanks for the VERY first 2 person who have reviewed my story, **moi chan and ****Saint Tail fan** …. Arigatou gozaimasu…

"**I pray that who ever read this may enjoy their time reading it and may find time to review it." -saphyre**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 3: Fair, Tricks, Regrets and Rides…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meimi and Asuka Jr. are walking towards the train station. They decided that it was much faster if they do that. But when they arrived there, they saw the sign 'NO PETS ALLOWED'

"Ruby" she call; Ruby immediately jump to her owners hand and crawl to her shoulders and on her hair

"Here" Meimi was surprised and blush when suddenly, Asuka Jr place his cap on her head "Ruby don't move too much okay" The hedgehog look at him and made a sound of agreement

"A-arigatou Asuka Jr" she said

"I'll buy the tickets, wait here" he said but he was stop when she call him

"But, my payment…here" she took her own money and handed to him but he rejected it

"I just told you, I'll buy them" he said and went to stand on the line.

Meimi look at him from the corner; she waited patiently for him until he gets back

'Is it alright to do this? I mean he like Sierra and not me' her thoughts were making her lost that she didn't realize Asuka Jr is waving to her until Ruby made a sound; Immediately Meimi look at him

Asuka Jr is waving back at her hoping to gain her attention, and she did… she smile back to him and raise a hand to show him that she's fine.

After a few seconds, Asuka Jr runs back to her, handing her the train ticket

"Arigatou" she said

"Ikimasho…" (Did I get the spelling right?) He said grabbing her hand and they walk to the side patiently waiting for the train.

It didn't take them that long of waiting for the train to arrive. Seeing that the train car is full, the two still manage to get inside. Meimi tried her best to reach one of the pole inside but there are just too many people that she can't move from where she is.

The train has started to move and because of the equilibrium, the force made the startled Meimi loss her balance and was about to fall when Asuka Jr's hands grab her in the waist.

Meimi look at him surprise and away to his eyes

"Careful" he said tightening her grip on her waist making her feel an easy

"A-arigatou…" she said then some people seems to lost their balance too and hit her making her fall to his broad chest

"Ah, there are too many people today" he complained pulling her more closely, but this time she didn't mind…

'Daijoubu Memimi chan… it's just too crowded… no need to feel uneasy…right, just crowded' she kept saying to her head

After the next 2 stops, finally the two of them got off the train… both of them sigh both in relief and joy

"Let's go?" he said looking at her, and she nodded

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The two began walking on their way to the said fun fair. Asuka Jr. being him started to make some conversation while Meimi and Ruby just listened to him

"So what are we going to do in the fun fair?" he suddenly asks

"Otoosan is working there" she simply said

"Oh, you mean doing some magic tricks. That's good" he said giving great credit to Mr. Haneoka

"Yeah, we can drop by to say hi then we can go on ahead too…"

The two arrived in the fun fair gate and when they turned to one corner, they saw the magic tricks stall.

Her father seems to be having a full house and everyone is enjoying it. Meimi, Asuka Jr and Ruby watch him work and cheer with the crowd.

After some few more tricks her father said that he's going to have a short break for a while. Asuka and Meimi took that as a cue and walk towards him

"Konichiwa otoosan" Meimi greeted giving him a hug

"Meimi chan, Asuka jr, it's nice to see you here" then Ruby pops out on Meimi's head "And you too Ruby"

"Haneoka san, that was marvelous" Asuka Jr. complimented

"Arigatou, I'm happy because you enjoyed it" Mr. Haneoka said

"Otoosan, please don't work too much okay. Have you eaten your lunch already?" Meimi ask in concern

"Well, come to think about it, no I haven't eaten anything yet except for earlier's breakfast your mom made. You see I can't leave the stall here alone so I don't have time to buy food" he said

Meimi frown and sigh

"Demo…"

"Ah I know" Asuka Jr. began suddenly. The Haneoka's look at him "Mr. Haneoka, why don't you leave the stall to us and go have a break for a while"

"Yeah, that's fine with us" Meimi said in agreement

"Well…" Mr. Haneoka hesitated for a minute and then smile to her daughter "wakkata… ja ne"

Mr. Haneoka left and the teenagers were left alone

"Arigatou Asuka Jr" she said looking at him.

Asuka Jr on the other hand was busy playing with one of the magic cards he giggle and look at her

"You don't have to thank me that much. Ever since I ask you today all you say to me is thank you… If the word thank you cost so much, I'd be rich you know" he said making his giggles turn to laughter

"Yeah…" and she laugh to

They were only interrupted when a boy suddenly walk towards them

"Do some tricks" he demanded; the two look at each other

"Gommen… demo the magician is not…." She was interrupted by the young detective

"Okay" Meimi look at him in disbelief

"What are you thinking?" she ask

"Preparing for your tricks of course, so what are you going to need, magic hats or cards? I'd choose hat if I were you. They're cool" he said completely making her silence

"Demo…"

"Meimi, you can do that. You are the famous kaitou St. tail, are you not?"

"But, I promised that I'll never use magic again since she is already caught…by you" she said in a much lowered voice

"Hey are you performing or not" The two sweatdrop seeing that the little boy has turned to a crowd now

"Wow otoosan is really famous" she said

"Then you'll do it?" he ask again giving her a cocky smile; she sigh

"Wakkata…"

Asuka Jr then clap his hands and turned the people's attention to them

"Welcome to the Haneoka's Magic Twinkle-Tricks. The master magician is not around for a moment but let us all welcome her one and only daughter who will steal your heart out in amazement…" Asuka Jr look back to Meimi who gave him a surprised look about the 'stealing part' but he raised a thumbs up to her and she nods

"Give it up to our lady magician… St. Tail"

Meimi closed her eyes, clasped both hands together and took a deep breath

"God, forgive me for I used no gimmicks and tricks" and then she opens her eyes throwing the magic hats on the air "It's show time…"

"one…" and she hit the magic hat with her magic stick "…two…" then Ruby from her shoulder jump towards one of the hats and hide in there "…Three…" then the magic items were placed neatly on the table.

Meimi look at the young boy and ask her to come in front

"So where do you think is my friend" she ask the young boy. He silently observes each hat and chooses one that he thinks is the correct one

"Are you sure?" she ask, and the boy nods "then you may open it" and when he did, Ruby wasn't there

"But I'm sure he was here…" the boy argues

"Then try opening them all" she said and he did but still Ruby was no where to be found

"Where did it go?" he ask

"Are you ready?" and the little boy nods his head

"Okay, one…two… three" she hit one of the hat with her magic stick and then it exploded with lots of confetti and small balloon, among them is Ruby in her bicycle flying in the air with different colored balloons

Everyone clap their hands and exclaimed different awes

"Suggoi" the boy uttered "That was amazing. You're the best among the best. You're hamster rocks"

Ruby heard it and retorted, fortunately Meimi caught her

"Arigatou, demo Ruby is not a hamster…" she said

" Huh, is she a rat?" he tried instead making Ruby irritated more. Asuka Jr laugh and finally walks towards them

"Actually it's a hedgehog" he explained "I think you better apologized to her" he said pointing to Ruby. The little boy didn't need to be ask twice so…

"Gomene Ruby chan… demo honto ni suggoi" he said patting her on the head

Ruby even though an animal seems to be blushing and laughing

"Thanks for the trick, I'll go now" and the boy left but run back

"What is it?" Meimi ask

"Just wondering, that boy said you're St. Tail, is it true?" he ask

Meimi look angrily at the young detective

"Actually, that's our little secret okay… but to tell you the truth… she's far more amazing that kaitou…" Asuka explain

"How can you say that?" the boy ask more

"Cause I caught him…" he whispered. The boy smiled in amazement

"Honto… you're the famous Asuka Jr? Cool… Arigatou mister" then the boy left running away with smile plastered in his face

"Why did you tell him that?" she ask

"Because he got dreams…" Meimi look at him confuse then her father arrived carrying a box of dumpling, fried rice and juice

"Arigatou… did anything happened?" the older magician ask

"Nothing special dad… we're going now" Memi said grabbing Asuka's arms with her

"Uh… Good bye sir… nice magic tricks" then they vanish in the crowd

"Okay…" then Mr. Haneoka silently ate his late lunch

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So you're father still didn't know your secret?" he ask while they are walking around

"Some things are meant to kept secrets you know" she replied

"You regret being her? Regret that I caught you?"

Meimi look at him

"Regret?" she ask

"You know, like if it wasn't for that magic of yours then you'd be simply Haneoka… no wild chase and no actions… just simple living?" he ask still not looking at her

"I don't think so… I enjoyed every part of it…" she proudly said 'especially the part where you have to chase me… but can't caught me' that made her giggle slightly

"Especially the part of chasing you?" this caught her off guard, but she won't be caught that easily

"Maybe…" then she started to run "Are you up for some rides?"

Asuka Jr just chuckle

'Still can't catch after all…' he remark "Sure"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors note:**

Hi… thanks to my two readers… love you guys… please review… and enjoy!

**Try reading Gakuen Alice (The Locket thing), CCS (Reach for my heart), and Princess Tutu (Dance of Happy Ending)… and review them too…**


	4. I just want to tell you something…

**Author's Note:**

Woohooo! Sorry… for the long delay I mean… I just couldn't find time to update… and I know you all want to read what's next… okay so here it is… **thanks to all my readers… you make my heart really happy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweet Tale of Saint Tail… even if I want to… Thanks for the VERY first 2 person who have reviewed my story, **moi chan and Saint Tail fan** …. Arigatou gozaimasu…

"**I pray that who ever read this may enjoy their time reading it and may find time to review it." -saphyre**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 4: I just want to tell you something… **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After Meimi and Asuka Jr. help Mr. Haneoka with his work, the two decided to have some fun with the rest of the day.

"So where first?" Asuka Jr asks his beautiful companion. Well he did admit that he looks like a sunflower right. But when did she become his anyway

"Hmm… You want to try that?" She said pointing the bumper car

Asuka Jr smile

"Why not, let's go" and he grabs Meimi by the hand _'After all, this might be the last time that we will see each other'_

'_I'm glad I'm with you Asuka Jr. but something tells me that something unexpected will come too…'_ Meimi thought but shook her _head 'No, as long as you are here everything will be fine… I will be fine' _

Asuka Jr. bought two tickets and waited for their turn for the ride. It didn't take them hours, and it's their turn. Meimi choose the car with balloon designs while Asuka Jr took the car similar to a police patrol. Like the old times, but not literally, Asuka Jr keeps chasing Meimi's car and bumps them

"Hey!" Meimi said while laughing "Well Two can play this game" and Meimi began to chase him and the rest of 5 minutes ride went like that. After their ride ended the two of them is still laughing

"That was fun" Asuka Jr said

"It reminds me of what we do back then" she said blushing slightly and Asuka Jr never failed to noticed it and smile

"Yeah" he agree _'It was the best part in my life if you must know' _"So where do you want next?"

"Hmm, you choose. It's only fair don't you think" Meimi suggested

"Okay, then let's try roller coaster" he said

"Ahm… Sure" she said.

Meimi looks very uncertain and Asuka Jr one of the close people who knows her specially what happened two years ago stops her when it is finally their turn

"Asuka Jr?"

"Look, if you're scared we can pass this ride and take other rides" He said

Meimi smile at him and said "I'm fine let's go"

The two of them sat at the very front. Asuka Jr is still looking at her very worried but she was all smiling now so he figured she is okay but…

'_Meimi, you have to over come your fear in heights. The accident that happened years ago was way too centuries ago. Forget about it and besides he won't let you get hurt, remember that'_ Her conscience told her _'Yeah he won't because you love him and…'_ she sigh _'he loves somebody else'_

The signaling horn had gave its sign and their cart began to move, slowly at first as it climbs the top tower

Asuka Jr gave her a final look before taking her hand with his making her blush

"Well, this is it" and their cart began to zoom down then to the right and left and right and up and down and last left before it climbs again to the tower

Meimi was still too shock of what had happened. Her body is shaking and sweating really cold. Asuka Jr who was so trill look at her to ask if she's okay

"Hey, are you alright Haneoka?" he ask "Oh man, I know I shouldn't have asked for you to come here" he said holding the back of his head, looking away from her

Meimi feeling how guilty he is shook her head and smile

"Ie, it's fine. It's a bit scary but I have to over come my phobia" she strongly said

Asuka Jr felt her hand strongly seize the bar handle and took a breath

'_Phobia? Does she mean the accident two years ago? The accident regarding Rosemary and her adopted daughter'_ he thought as flashes of what happened two years when they both fell from the sky and caught her "Hey don't worry, I know you can surpass your fears because I will always be here to help you" he said cheering her up

Meimi smile "Alright, this time I will open my eyes and enjoy the ride. Ruby, better hang on to my hair tightly okay"

Ruby who took a peak from her hat made a noise and hide under her hat again

"Okay, here it goes again" and their cart began to zoom again and made it's crazy turn, but this time Meimi is screaming not because of fear but because she is enjoying it especially the part where Asuka Jr is holding on to her hand very tightly and securely

For the rest of the afternoon, they enjoyed the fair by trying all the rides, eating cotton candies and while they are taking a stroll to look for more rides, they saw a stall. It is shoot that dog game. If you win you will be rewarded a prized depending on how much you have won.

"Hey You want to try that?" Asuka Jr ask he said pointing at it

"Shoot that dog?" she read "Well, do you even know how to play it?" she ask teasing him

"Excuse me? But you are talking to the greatest young detective here. Sure I can handle it and I promise you that I will win you the biggest prized there" and before she could react he already dash towards it

"But… you don't have to Asuka Jr" but before she can even finish her sentence he left

"Good afternoon young costumer. Would you like to try our game shoot that dog?" The owner ask

"Sure, can you explain me the details sir" he ask

"No problem. You just have to shoot ten dogs that will pass here and if you did you win this giant rabbit stuff toy attired in St. Tail's costume" the owner proudly present

Meimi arrived just in time to hear and saw the prize and smile how eager he had become. Asuka Jr. flash him a cocky smile before starting to aim for his target

"Alright mister, prepare to give me that rabbit because I'm going to win it" and he was all fires up.

Meimi and other people can see him already burning up.

"A-anon… gambatte Asuka Jr" she said still sweating drop

"Yosh! Ikuse" and in just 5 minutes, he had won.

Meimi quietly waited for him and didn't notice the building crowd on her back

The owner handed Asuka Jr the stuff rabbit and thank him for the opportunity

"Here" Asuka Jr said giving him the prize toy

"A-irrigator" she said blushing

The crowd who is still watching them made some weird noise like giggling, laughing, whispering and all. They were all talking about how sweet the boy is and how cute they are together

"I-I think we should go" she said hiding her face with the stuff toy he had just gave

"Uhm, yeah" and the two dashes off blushing

They both stop and rest in front of the river bank. Asuka Jr took the giant rabbit from her hand to help her relax

Ruby jump out of Meimi's head and to Asuka Jr's broad chest that is currently lying down the green grass

"You sure look glad you can finally come out Ruby" Meimi said tickling her adorable hedgehog

"In just a few minute" he began taking her attention

"Hn?"

"I saw in the flyers that they will have a fire work display at exactly six o'clock in the evening" he said. Then he look at each watch "Actually it's about to begin"

And there it was, sounds of exploding firecrackers in the sky surrounded them. Different colors brightens up in the dark sky, scattering glitters, flashing lights and cheers from other people in the other side of the river can be heard

"Wow" she gasps. Meimi, Ruby and Asuka Jr are looking at it with amazement. Asuka Jr turns his head and saw how the flashes reflected to her face, her eyes sparkles with real beauty of gems inside.

Meimi felt like someone is looking at her so she looks down at him

"Is there something on my face?" she politely ask

"You're really beautiful you know Haneoka" he said with his cocky smile

Meimi blush and look down. Asuka Jr immediately sits up lift Meimi's head towards him

"You know that I m telling the truth, you really are beautiful" he said

"D-demo…Seira. You like her didn't you? You just proposed to her earlier and she is my best friend, I can't betray her" she said "That's why, we should stop this. Our relationship before two years ago was already…" she cut off when she felt her tears forming

"Broken, dismissed, gone? No I don't want to think it like that. I-I want to go back to our days I told I love you. Actually what happened earlier is just a mess" he said and chuckle "You should have seen how angry Seira is when you left."

Meimi wipes away her tears and look at her

"Meimi, after that fight we had over misunderstanding two years ago about Takamiya, I want to take this time to fully explain it to you. You have been avoiding me and when you told me that you don't love me anymore I don't believe you because you would never cry over me for three straight days" he said, now Meimi take this as a cue

"Cried for you for three straight days? Excuse me, me the famous Kaitou St. Tail, was crying because of you and who the heck told you that huh?" she ask

"Well you wouldn't be skipping school for three days if you didn't. Besides, I saw you in your window; you look really depressed and crying. Even Ruby wasn't enough to cheer you up, right" Asuka Jr look at the little hedgehog on his lap

Meimi was about to answer back again when she saw how right he is but he wont let him caught her

"Fine" she said

Asuka Jr look at her surprised

"Fine?" he ask

"Yeah, fine, I have nothing else to say" she said "But thanks"

Meimi was about to stand up when Asuka grab her

"Wait, I didn't offend you or anything right?" he ask

"Don't worry it's fine. I just think it would be wise if we just go home. It is almost dinner time right" she said and the two decided to go home

While the two are walking out of the fair they heard someone shouted on their right side

"Bargain… before closing, cool accessories for girls out there!" the old man shouted

"Shimatta… Sorry I forgot to give you something" he said and run towards the old man leaving the orange girl behind

'Now what are you up to?' then after a few minutes of bargaining, Asuka Jr went back to her

"Here" he said giving her a pair of floral ear rings

"I-I can't accept this" she gave it back but he insisted

"This is our first and hopefully not the last date, and don't guys supposed to give girls some present during this kind of occasions?" he said with her cocky smile

"But… I'm not your girl in the first place… so… you don't have to" she simply said "Besides, this isn't a date…"

"But you're my friend… and you're a girl… out with me…" he reasons

'Darn… this boy is smart… well he won't be a detective if he's not' Meimi sigh, took the ear rings and wear them "Satisfied?"

"You're beautiful" he commented again

"Asuka Jr" her voice has a trail of danger; Asuka Jr laugh and scratch his head

"Sorry-sorry"

The two this time took a bus and sat quietly at the back Ruby is now free to come out and play with them while waiting for their stop

The two are also talking how silly things are in their school and how Sawatari always ended up beaten by Takamiya and how Seira would just pray for them for God's protection

The long walk would occasionally take them almost one hour, but they didn't notice them because they we're really enjoying each other's company

"Look we're already here and I didn't even notice it" Meimi laugh and was about to walk to their front door when the young detective reach her hand

"Uhm Meimi before you go inside can I ask you something?"

Meimi look at him and walk back to him

"Don't you love me anymore?" His expression was blank and Meimi don't know how to answer him

There was a long pause between the two of them

When Asuka Jr heard nothing from her, he smile and decided to change the topic

"Sorry, just forget about it. Good night Haneoka" and he left but Meimi grab his sweatshirt sleeve, stopping him from walking away

"Asuka Jr, wait a minute" and she pull him down and kiss him on his left cheek "Thanks

and she runs inside the house

Eimi and his Gen'Ichirou heard her come in but only Eimi saw her face

"Meimi do you want to see my latest trick, it's really amazing as your mother said" Gen'Ichirou said calling her only daughter

"Maybe later dad" Meimi said and went straight to her room

"Is she crying or is her voice always like that?" Mr. Haneoka ask his wife

"Just leave her for a while. She is after all in her puberty stage" and Eimi started to prepare the table

Inside her room, Meimi put Ruby in her glass cage and lay herself in her bed.

"Why, why can't I just tell you how I truly feel." She said and buried her face on her pillow _'Why do you have to ask me that after what happened today'_

And she fell asleep with her last tears falling from her eyes

Meanwhile, Asuka Jr who is still standing outside their house finally found his strength and touch where her lips collide.

He smile and walks away when he saw Meimi's bedroom close the lights

'Oyasumi, Kaitou Saint Tail… ie, my Meimi Haneoka'

To be continue:

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors note:**

Okay… that was it… so how was it! Did I turn the story bad?

Well actually I made a mistake in my plotting… I should have watch the ending first to remind me of what happened again before I started this story… but it's okay… let's just say they had a conflict making them separate… sorry dear st. tail fans…

**Try reading Gakuen Alice (The Locket thing), CCS (Reach for my heart), and Princess Tutu (Dance of Happy Ending)… and review them too…**


	5. The Sign

**Author's Note:**

Eloe-eloe minna sama!!! Finally, I new chapter… hmmm… so where were we? Oh yeah… hehehe… hmm… finally the most awaiting ending… gosh… will he able to catch her heart before he departs?! You'll find out soon!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweet Tale of Saint Tail… even if I want to… Thanks for the for those who have read this fiction… please do continue to support me!

"**I pray that who ever read this may enjoy their time reading it and may find time to review it." -saphyre**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 5: The sign…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meimi woke up the next day one hour early from her usual time. She walks towards her mirror and began to examine her face

"Good, it's not red" she said pressing her lacrimal duct.

She saw Ruby made a move from it's cage and smile

"Ohayou Ruby!" the hedgehog look at her and made a sound; she smile "Okay, time to prepare for school and get this over with"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ohayou mother" Meimi greeted with her cheery smile on her face

Eimi from the kitchen look at her only daughter settling in for breakfast

"Good morning too Meimi, look I made your favorite, pan cake with strawberry syrup" her mom said showing it from her favorite frying pan "It'll be ready soon, would you mind getting the juice from the fridge dear"

"No problem mom" and she went to the fridge and take the juice out "Uhm, mom, where's father?"

"Oh, he went out early today. Last night he finish mastering his new trick and was so excited to show it to the committee" Then Eimi went out of the kitchen carrying her palatable breakfast

"Oh I see" she said then sweat drop when she saw how many her mom prepared for her "Ah, mom I think it's too much"

"Oh don't be silly dear; you didn't eat your dinner last night so bet you're hungry so eat up…" Eimi insisted

"But…" she was cut off by her very own mother

"…and finish them all, okay dear" Eimi began to unleash some weird aura around them, and Meimi just can't help but to gulp and slowly began to eat her food"

"Hai"

After a few minutes, Meimi realize that someone is starring at her and look at her mom

"Mom, is there something on my face?" she ask

Eimi smile and shook her face

"I just didn't realize how time flies. Looking at you like this made me miss my younger days" she said still not looking away from her

"Ah… okay…" and Meimi started to eat again

"Meimi"

"Yeah?" she didn't bother to look up to her mother and continued eating

"How are things between you and Asuka Jr?" Eimi ask out of the blue

Meimi, surprised by her sudden question choke her food and cough

"Oh my, so this is serious than I thought?" Eimi said placing her chin on her hands, not even bother to offer her daughter a cup of something to drink who is reaching for one right now

"MOTHER!!!" Meimi reacted

"I'm sorry Meimi but I just can't help myself from asking especially because I am your mother. Oh well, your father is also worried about you and was dying to know what's wrong last night. You should have seen his face on how excited he was to show you the new trick but…"

"I'm sorry mother… I'm sorry" Meimi said trying hard not to let her tears fall

Eimi seeing how desperate she was, move towards her and hug her

"Meimi, just follow what your heart said and everything will be alright" Eimi said comforting her

"But… but…I'm scared. He is leaving, leaving this city, our school…our friends…. Me" she said stammering her words as small droplets over flow from her.

"But that is what you did when he was kidnap by my rival right, and still everything went alright" Eimi push her daughter away from her and wipe her tears "You just have to believe in him"

Meimi seeing and hearing her mother made her heart someone lighter.

"Well, don't you think you have a detective to steal before his departure" Eimi ask smirking at her

"Yeah, thanks mom, but he won't be leaving till next week he said" and Meimi kiss her on the cheeks "So I still have time" she left _'Lord, please show me a sign on what to do'_

Eimi smile but frown when she saw she didn't finish her breakfast

'_Oh well'_ she thought and sigh but smile while looking at her walks outside their house through the window

"Dear God, I pray Meimi will be able to find her true happiness and bless her with your love and protection" and Eimi went back to the kitchen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Good morning!" The cheerful Meimi went inside their classroom.

Her eyes began to search for a certain detective but to no avail. She sigh

"You okay, Meimi?" Seira ask looking more concern about her

"Yeah. I'm fine" she said smiling at her

"Oh good. I was really worried yesterday when you suddenly left." She sigh with relief "I called you yesterday but found out something interesting" this time she's smirking. Yup she's a nun and she's smirking…

"Oh and what did you found out?" she ask innocently

"Meimi, you really need to confess like him. Geez, you don't have to hide from me that you two went on a date" Seira blurt out giggling

The orange hair girl blush crimson red

"No we didn't! We just went somewhere…" she look away from her hiding her embarrassment

"Oh yeah and you guys went to this somewhere called, fun fair?" now she's smirking evilly, and yeah she's a nun. "Honestly Meimi, what happened to the bold Meimi I used to know?"

"Oh Seira"

"That's right! What happened to the amusing Meimi Haneoka of this class?" a high pitch voice from behind Seira was heard

"Hey what do you mean amusing?" Meimi retorted

But before she can state her own insult, she was cut off by her classmate with her high pitch voice again

"He's living" she said

"We know" Meimi answer back _'I know'_

"And you're not doing anything about it?" she ask getting irritated

"And what do you want me to do?" Meimi snap looking away from her. _'Things are different now from two years ago' _Meimi's hair began to cover her face "If you want, go stop him yourself"

"If I could, I would have done it" and Rina snap herself "But I'm not the person he wants to see… to tell him not to go… to stop him… and right now he is leaving us without knowing when he will come back" tears began to form and flow from her eyes

"Rina san…" Seira whisper. Meimi look at her

"What do you mean leaving now?" Meimi ask feeling worried about what's going to happen

"Asuka Jr. is leaving today and none of us can make it in time now to stop him" Rina said crying loudly now. Her knees collapse and fell to the floor.

Seira immediately kneel down to her and assist her

"You're kidding right. He won't be leaving till next week… he told me that… YOU'RE LYING!!" Meimi said in disbelief

"I wish I was. Meimi if you really feel the same way as him then go!" Rina ordered

"But…"

"Meimi chan, don't hesitate. Just follow your heart and everything will be alright" Seira said.

Meimi hearing the same word wake her to reality. She smile

'_Thanks for the sign dear Lord'_ and she smile

Meimi pull herself together and slap her face. Everyone in the room was surprised

"Arigatou, Seira, Rina" and then she run off the class room

After some few minutes…

"Arigatou Rina san" It was Seira.

Rina dust away the dirt from her skirt and wipe away her tears.

"No problem, it's about time those two have a serious relationship of their own"

"Yeah" the young nun agree

"That was very kind of you Rina, which is very rare to see" Sawatari said from her back

"Well who said a antagonist can never change to be a pro" she said and then turn to him. At first she was walking slowly and then PUNCH "and what do you mean rare to see huh?"

The poor Sawatari fell to the floor

"Itai" he said touching where her deadly fist hit him

'_But I have to admit, it's really hard to let go of someone you really love. But I know he will be much happier with her than with me' _Then Rina clap her hands to gain everyone's attention

"Minna aroigatou for helping too. It won't be long till they realize our little scheme. We are really glad for your support" Rina said as if everything was just a play to her, well it was for those two's sake

"No problem!"

"We also love them to be paired too you know"

"Why don't we make a fans club for them?"

Everyone has their own different opinions and then laugh

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meanwhile, Meimi is running as fast as she could now but she doesn't have a clue where to go…

"I know!" then she reach for her cellphone. It's a good thing she always put them on her pocket because she left her bag back at school.

She began to dial his number still running.

"Hello?" A young familiar voice from the other line answered

"Asuka Jr! Where are you?" She ask immediately

"Ah, Haneoka? I woke up late and I know I am late for... Hey are you alright? You seems to be breathing heavily" he ask getting worried

"I'm fine, Where are you? I… I need to talk to you" She asks again, snapping her fingers and her wand appear

"Huh, I'm still inside our house, why?" he asks getting more confuse and worried

"I'm going there" and then she close the line

"What, right now? Hello? Hello? Haneoka?!?"

'_I have no time, I need to use magic now' _Then she jump to the nearby Sakura tree and…

"1…2…3… poof!" she transformed

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was only a matter of five minutes, when she arrived. She immediately jumps inside the window not minding what could be inside then… BLAG!

"Ouch!" Asuka Jr utter

Meimi fell on top of him. Realizing this she immediately hug him tightly

"K-Kaitou St. Tail?" Asuka Jr said in shock "Ie, Meimi are you alright?" he ask much calmer now, she didn't budge then she transformed back to her normal high school uniform

"A-are you leaving already?" she ask still burying her face on his chest

"Well, y-yeah. And we're late too you know?" he said slightly laughing

Meimi somehow didn't hear his last sentence

"But I don't want you to go!" Meimi insisted

Asuka Jr. blush and was getting confused

"O-Okay then we will stay like this for a while" he said

Asuka Jr. places his hands around her back and hug her. To inform all of you, they were lying in Asuka Jr's bedroom floor.

After some few more minutes, Meimi started to talk

"About what you told me yesterday…" she began. She could feel his heart pumping "Is it true?"

He didn't answer for a minute

"Remember when we met that day under the rainbow?" he ask instead, and he felt her nod "That was the day I finally understood I fell in love with you the moment I met you"

She didn't move and he was thanking God she didn't because it would be too embarrassing to see him blushing

"Me too…" she reply

"Really…." He pause "REALLY?!" He said in disbelief looking down on her

"Yeah, up until now. That's why… that's why… I don't want you to leave because it would be too painful and sad." She admitted.

Now it's Meimi's turn to blush

"I'm glad. You always make my day you know that. Whenever we are fighting I'm always happy because somehow I know I can talk to you" Asuka Jr then stare on the ceiling

"Me too, specially when you are chasing St. Tail" then she began to giggle.

'_Yup, everything will be alright from now on'_ he thought

"I really want to stay like this forever, but we really have to go" he said

Meimi pull herself up and look at him

"I thought… I thought you're not going to leave anymore?" she ask getting worried

"I did, I gave a thought about it last night that's why I woke up late this morning" he explained

"You mean, you're not leaving for abroad today?" she ask innocently

"Nope, unless you want me too" he said showing his cocky smile again

"Then where are we going?" she was now sitting on him

"Did you bang you head or something? Honestly you're only sixteen and you got memory problem" he began to tease

"Cut the chase detective" she smirks

"School silly" Asuka Jr. finally said

Then finally, it hit her

"Y-you mean all this time you are on your way to school?" Meimi ask

"Yeah is that weird?" He ask "Besides if ever I was leaving, it would be still next week. I told you that didn't I?"

"N-No… err, yes I mean… ah…" and she thought '_That Rinna… and Seira…'_ then an image of Rinna laughing and Seira smiling pop out making her irritated

"But if you like to have this kind of position then…." He was smirking again on her showing his cocky smile "I wouldn't mind too"

Meimi figuring what he mean look down on them and saw what kind of position they were in. She blush and immediately stood up

Asuka Jr. stood up too and to fix himself. Meimi saw his necktie was not properly fix so walks towards him and fix it herself

"Ahm… thank you" he said blushing

"You're welcome!" she reply all smiling and he smile too

"Then shall we go now?" he ask offering his hands which she happily accepted

"Yeah"

They were already out of the house when Asuka Jr. remember something

"Then does this mean this lovely girl besides me is my girl?" the detective look at her

"I guess so, my cool and cocky detective" and she kiss him on her cheeks

"Wait, let's try that again" then this time Asuka Jr. lower his face down and kiss her lips

The End!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors note:**

Yeah! I've fulfill it my promise to myself. Yes, a five chapter fic with good and fair reviews… Everyone I'm sorry for my errors and out of this word spelling… but thanks you too cause you appreciated it!!!

Please review my other fanfics listed below!!!

I love you guys!!!

**Try reading Gakuen Alice (The Locket thing and In or Out I still love you), CCS (Reach for my heart), and Princess Tutu (Dance of Happy Ending)… and review them too…**


End file.
